


Needs Must

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: They are in the middle of a war--a war they are losing. A trip to Vulcan is out of the question.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Sarek
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Katrina told herself that she knew what she was doing. They were losing a war, doing more running than they were fighting, and a side trip to Vulcan was not an option, even to save the life of one of the Federation's most valued members. It was an unfortunate matter, and she knew Sarek hated sharing it with her. The Vulcans were so damned private. He trusted her professionalism, and she trusted that once this was done, she would have her advisor back. The part she was dreading the most was almost over anyway. 

"Admiral, you have my thanks for this." Amanda Grayson's eyes were wide and earnest, even in hologram form. "My husband trusts you, as I do."

"In better times we would do everything to get back to Vulcan. I'm sorry this is the only option."

"Please don't apologize. My husband and I spoke before he came to you; you are, as he would say, the most logical choice. And you have my blessing."

Once the connection terminated, Kat closed her eyes. There were always strange things one had to do in the name of duty. But through all her years in Starfleet, this was one of the strangest. She gave herself a moment, a breath before making her way to Sarek's quarters. She was no stranger to casual relationships, some not even that. But the ritual nature, the life and death consequences of this situation were as close to unnerving as she could bring herself to feel about sex. 

Sarek bade her come in, and she found him seated, eyes closed in meditation as projections of candles flickered all around him. She removed her uniform jacket and folded it over the back of a chair. The air in the room was warm, dry like evenings on Vulcan.

"Admiral," he began, eyes still closed and voice tight with the exertion of control, "thank you."

"I believe we can make an exception and use our given names under these circumstances." He merely nodded and gestured for Katrina to join him. So, she sat across from him and in front of the meditation lamp, whose flame she realized was real. Katrina could see beads of sweat on Sarek's forehead, as if he were holding something wild back behind his dark eyes. 

Sarek lifted his hand, his index and middle finger raised. Kat gently touched the tips of her fingers to his, holding them there, waiting. He began to gently trace his fingertips down hers, caressing them as he traced the outline of her hand. Kat had seen Vulcans engage in simple touch before but never to this extent. It was so simple, sensual. 

When Sarek leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, he took Kat's face in his hands, and she felt the shock of his mind crowding hers. Then, she felt it. The flame of the meditation lamp reflected in Sarek's eyes, making his gaze feral. Kat felt too cold and too hot all at once. The raw desire overwhelmed her, so she scrambled onto her feet, adrenaline coursing through her blood with only one clear outlet. But Kat couldn't find words much less speak them. Sarek lunged for her, growling, and Kat's breath was knocked out of her as her back hit the wall. 

While his touch, and the urgency to mate overwhelmed any other thoughts Kat might have had. There was nothing dignified about the way they tore at each other's clothing. He kissed and bit at her neck, her collarbones, driving Kat mad, leaving her crying out in frustration as she dragged her blunt nails down his back. Sarek pushed her onto the bed, but Kat pulled him with her, reversing their positions so that she was straddling him. 

His erection was hard between her legs, and there was nothing else she could think of but having him inside of her. It seemed inconceivable that she could be so wet, that he could slide into her pussy so easily. And yet… they cried out together, and Sarek began to thrust as Kat rolled her hips. He held her waist tightly, driving deeper inside of her. It was frantic, desperate. Kat didn't know which thoughts were his and which were hers. And when they came--together in astonishing unison--something broke open inside of Kat allowing her to scream.

They fell panting beside each other, the blood fever slowly beginning to recede. Gradually, Kat began to feel herself again, and the overwhelming drive faded away. Vulcans were so taciturn about their mating rituals, and she now understood why. How could one possibly explain the desperation? Finally, Kat sat up, and they both began to dress in silence. 

"Thank you, Katrina." The calm reigned in Sarek's eyes once again. 

Kat nodded as she zipped up her jacket. She had done a duty, but the truth was that she had needed the release.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to twtd for beta work.


End file.
